Where I'll Go
by CaptianKate
Summary: How far would Marinette go to join the humans.


**So I just got interested in Moana and I've been on a huge Miraculous Ladybug kick lately, reading a lot of fanfiction about it. So when I heard this song, I wanted to write a story with a bit of a little mermaid twist to it. So here it is! Also, let me know if ya'll want me to write more chapters, I was originally planning on making this a one shot but if not, I can add more. Just let me know, ok now onto the story**

Marinette sighed and watched the island ahead of her from her rock and sighed. How she wanted to join them in walking along the beach, playing their songs and enjoying their food. She looked back at the sea behind her and then looking down at her tail and Tikki floating in the water next to her. Marinette sighed again.

 _I've been staring at the edge of the water  
Long as I can remember, never really knowing why_

Mari turned back to the ocean behind her, remembering her father and his constant reminding her that she must take his place as ruler one day.

 _I wish I could be the perfect daughter  
But I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try_

She took one last look at the island before diving into the ocean, swimming down deep to see the city she was raised in. The beauty of it all would be enough to stun any human but the merfolk that lived there saw it every day. The novelty just wore off. Marinette stared at it for a few seconds before shaking her head, her hair swirling around her before she took off back to the surface. Tikki scurrying to catch up.

 _Every turn I take, every trail I track  
Every path I make, every road leads back  
To the place I know, where I cannot go_

She mounted her rock again and held out a hand to the island.

 _Where I long to be_

She turned to lay on her back against the rock, staring up at the sky. Before sitting up and staring at the horizon.

 _See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me  
And no one knows, how far it goes_

She turned back to look at all the boats along the beach, imagining herself sailing along the water on her own boat.

 _If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me  
One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go_

As Marinette sang, Tikki spotted a mop of golden hair from behind the trees along the island. She tapped Marinette's tail and warned her, causing the girl to dive into the water. A boy emerged from the brush and looked around, thinking he heard something. He didn't notice the bluenette peeking out of the water at him.

 _Go-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Go-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Go-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Go-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
_  
Deciding there was nothing there, the boy turned back to the trees and disappeared behind the brush, responding to a call as he walked back to the village. Marinette sighed before diving down and swimming to where the village was visible to the sea. She knew she wasn't supposed to go to this side since there was a possibility that one of the villagers would see her. She still visited this side constantly, observing the villagers performing their individual tasks and roles.

 _I know everybody on this island seems so happy on this island  
Everything is by design  
I know everybody on this island has a role on this island  
So maybe I can roll with mine  
_  
She closed her eyes and imagined herself among them, acting as a leader she was trained to be and leading the village into prosperity.

 _I can lead with pride, I can make us strong  
I'll be satisfied if I play along_

She opened her eyes and looked back on the sea behind her, remembering her father's constant words never to speak with the humans.

 _But the voice inside sings a different song  
What is wrong with me?_

She turned and dived off her rock and swam as low as she could. She looked up to the surface and layed on her back in the sand.

 _See the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding  
But no one knows, how deep it goes_

She turned to the direction of the island. Sighing under the water as bubbles floated up to the surface.

 _And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me  
And let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line?_

She took off, taking some sand with her as she got as close as she could to the shore line, watching it from under the water, holding out her hand and digging it into sand that she had only dreamed of touching. She turned to the sea again and sighed, leaning her elbows into the sand.

 _See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me  
And no one knows, how far it goes  
If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me  
One day I'll know, how far I'll go_

Marinette sighed, laying her head down into the sand and closing her eyes. She didn't notice the shadow looming over her nor the frightened look of Tikki next to her, staring up at the figure.

"Um, hi?" A voice said, causing Marinette to jump back and lower herself in the water, praying he hadn't seen her tail.

Looking up at the blonde boy from before, informed her that he had due to his wide eyes and gaping jaw. She lowered herself into the water more so that just the top half of her face was seen. Tikki urgently pulled on her tail, trying to get her to move.

"You're… you're a…."

Marinette didn't give him enough time to finish the thought since she dived into the water and swam down into the sea, knowing she'd get an earful if her father knew anything about this.


End file.
